SpineSword Jack
Captain Jack "SpineSword Jack" Raven was one of the most feared pirates in the Spanish Main. He was born in England on March 1, 1700, his early life is unknown however his parents died by hanging, charged with piracy. Jack lived on the streets until he met his good friend Arthur Willington who took him in. By their teens, both boys ran from home and boarded a naval vessel called the HMS England and by their early adult life, they planned a mutiny which was successful and Jack was made captain of the vessel. 'Piracy, Mermaid Hunting & Demise' By 25, Jack was destroying, pillaging, plundering and looting every ship within the sea, but all this looting started to bore him. He, as well as his crew were rich, however after their last unloading of their latest plunder, he noticed something in the water over the horizon and it was indeed a mermaid. He knew he wasn't seeing things, then he went to Syren Bay, where they discovered a large population of Merpeople. He and his crew raided the bay and managed to capture a mermaid for Jack, who intended to use her magic to make himself a new sword. He killed the mermaid and used her spine to make his sword, which he made successfully, but that made things worse when he started killing other innocent mermaids. King Archibald heard about this and what he did was something unexplained, he placed a powerful curse upon Jack, which killed him and raised him back from the dead. The curse also made it so he had an insatiable thirst for killing mermaids and yet he was unable to kill them. 'Return of SpineSword Jack' In the 21st century, After a sleep that lasted 293 years and being cursed, Jack returned, this time with a vengeance. His target was King Archibald, however he anticipated that he couldn't get to him easily, he had to find another way of getting to him and making him lift the curse that he placed on him so many years ago. Jack later learned about Marion Furey, who was pregnant with her and Alpha Wolf's first child Tony Furey and that made him formulate a plan. When Alpha and Marion were asleep, he snuck into their bedroom and managed to take Marion without alarming Alpha. The next morning, Alpha woke up and found a note written in blood which said "Find Archibald or your family dies". Angered by this, Alpha ran for Aqueotopolis where he explained what happened to Archibald. Archibald who looked at the note, realized who it was and knew where to find him. Alpha and Archibald found Jack at his old cove where Marion was located and tied up, Jack was in their way when this happened and that sparked a conflict which lasted until dawn and Archibald knew, he would be weak in the daylight. Once the sun came out, Jack's power was used up, which gave both Alpha and Archibald the advantage, which allowed them to injure him severely and left him for dead on his island. Alpha, Marion and Archibald returned later returned home after their victory. 'Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses' SpineSword Jack, while a mortal was known to be any average man, however when he was cursed, he was endowed with many powers and abilities, which are given to him during the night. One of his many powers is that he is immortal, meaning he cannot be killed, unless it is when he is exposed to his weaknesses. He also is known to possess superhuman strength and even speed. Teleportation is one of his most unique because everytime he teleports, he turns into black smoke and then can reform behind anything or anyone. He is also known to have half-invulnerability, allowing him to withstand conventional arms and even advanced weapons, however that is whenever he is exposed to sunlight, anytime he is exposed to the daylight, Jack loses this ability until he can find someplace dark or during the night. He also has accelerated healing, however that is weaknened in the daylight, but what it allows him to do is to regenerate from any attack that may hurt him in the night. As a ghost like being, he also possesses both invisibility and intangibility as well, but that is also weakened during the day as well. Category:Pirates Category:Myths & Legends Category:Immortal Beings Category:Characters Category:Villains